My Pulse
by KissandSell
Summary: Murphy never thought he would meet a girl and fall this hard for her. Conner thinks this is all a bad idea and is going to mess up the Saints, that is until he meets her sister. Still, Conner could have been right all along. Murphy/OC Conner/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Yah' will not believe wha' happened ta' meh last night Con," Murphy MacManus exclaimed busting into the twins hideout. Conner MacManus looked up at his hyper brother and glared quickly going back to the task of polishing one of his beloved silencers.

"Wha'? No, 'Hallo Bruder'? No, sorry fer' worrin' ta' shit outa fer not coming home last night? What ta' fuck is wrong with yah? Dammit Murph, I thought yah' were dead," Conner grumbled moving his body trying to get more comfortable on the worn out couch he was sitting on.

"Not dead, just in love," Murphy smiled, still hyper despite his gloomy brother. He walked past Conner and gave him a swift smack to the back of the head, "I'm just fine, righ' here and all. I just met ta' gurl of meh dreams last night."

Conner rolled his eyes shaking his head, any girl was the girl of Murphy's dreams as long as she gave a good hand job. Conner just went on with his business polishing the weapons.

"Aren't ya' gunna ask meh about her?"

"Ya', Ya' go on. Tell meh about the great sex yah had last night, while I was here worrying my ass off about yah," Conner groaned looking up at his brother. Murphy frowned and smacked him on the head again before taking a seat next to him on the couch.

"We didn't fuck, yah idiot. I actually ran smack inta her, trying to get back here. She was coming outta Church. Looked like a angel, I tell yah. Short light brown hair with blonde patches, not to short but not to tall, small as a twig though. I made a right fool out of myself though, knocked her and meh fuckin' flat on ta' ground, but she just laughed it off even with a bloodied up knee. Took her out on a date I did. She's álainn Con."

"Well tha's nice. Neva' gunna see her again but I hope yah had yah fun. Now get yur ass over here and help me wit this."

"Whadya mean neva gunna see her again? I got a date wit her tonight," Murphy exclaimed jumping off the couch.

"Tha' fuck yah do! This could mess everything up Murph, so yur gunna stop it. Plain and simple," Conner screamed jumping off the couch as well.

"Fuck yah," Murphy screamed before pouncing on top of Conner. They were going to settle this the only way they knew how to, with a fight.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Where the HELL have you been? You haven't answered your phone, you didn't text me back! A simple 'hey sis I'm not raped and murdered in a ditch!' would have been sufficient," Kasey yelled her sister as she came giggling through the door. **

**"Two seconds in the door and you're lecturing me," Emily mumbled, losing her perkiness instantly. She shook her head and plopped down in the chair next to her sister. **

**"Well no shit! What the hell am I supposed to do? And what the hell happened to your leg?!" **

**"Are you going to give me time to explain or are you just going to keep yelling," Emily laughed. "I met someone. He's simply amazing and beautiful and sweet. I think I'm in love." Emily let a love sick sigh escape her parted lips and looked at the wall dreamily. She had it bad. **

**"Let's be honest Em you fall in love with anyone with a killer smile who looks like a mislead soul searching for the right way," Kasey said rolling her eyes, returning back to her magazine. **

"**No I don't…yea I do, but anyway this time is different. He's perfect! He's sweat, and charming, and Irish, and handsome, and a mans man, and I'm falling in love," Emily exclaimed sinking in her chair. Her eyes glazed over in love, or maybe lust. **

"**So was Landon, Spencer, and Matthew, wait did you say Irish?" **

**Emily just answered by nodding her head like a five year old and biting her lip. **

"**No matter, being the older sister I have to be the voice of reason and assume he is no good. I also am going to have to meet this guy before I let you lose with him again," Kasey said shrugging. **

"**Okay mom," Emily said getting up and walking toward her bedroom, "Oh by the way he's going to be here at seven." **

**Kasey just sighed and rolled her eyes. Emily always fell in love, and then Kasey had to deal with the aftermath. Emily couldn't pick a good guy if he pushed her down and said he was one!**

**"Why are you pacing?" **

**"What do you mean why am I pacing? You'd be pacing too, but noooo little miss Kasey doesn't date because 'she doesn't need a man to be happy blah blah blah'," Emily mocked running around the apartment like a chicken with her head cut off. She looked fine but insisted her hair was a wreak.**

**"One: I don't. Two: you're lucky I lo-," Kasey was cut off by a knock on the door.**

**"Answer it," Emily screeched from the bathroom. **

**"Why it's your leprechaun, don't ye' want ye' pot o' gold," Kasey laughed at her own joke.**

**"You're such a bitch," Emily chuckled walking out of the bathroom, her hair looking exactly the same as before, but running into her bedroom to get her coat.**

**"Always am," her sister sang as she walked to their door. She opened the door to reveal a cute young man with a killer smile. Emily was always one for a great smile, she chuckled to herself. **

**"Wow," she gasped as she continued looking over the boy, he looked like he met her standards at least. He was fully clothed, looked nice, and had brought her little sister a flower. Yeah, he would do for awhile. The man chuckled and ran his hand through his dark hair.**

**"Do yeh' mind if I come in?" **

**"What? Oh, yea sorry, yea come in," Kasey laughed moving out of the way to let him in. Emily walked into the room smiling seeing the same sweet perfect smile from the day before. She couldn't help but laugh at her sister who was standing behind the man mouthing things like 'he's cute' and giving her the thumbs up.**


End file.
